Pink
by x se
Summary: Delve into the mind of one Tao Ren, as he writes something he was inspired to write after answering some questions from a quiz he found on the kitchen table, while drinking milk and secretly watching the cook…


**_Pink

* * *

_**

**Summary:** Delve into the mind of one Tao Ren, as he writes something he was inspired to write after answering some questions from a quiz he found on the kitchen table, while drinking milk and secretly watching the cook…

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Written** By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Hika-chan: Yay! Hika gets to do the disclaimer again! Seve-sama does not own the characters in Shaman King, or Shaman King. This story is a Ren/Tamao, and Seve-sama says there should be more of them! Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

_Pink_

Tao Ren, partner of the spirit Bason, younger brother of the illustrious Tao Jun, who is madly in love with a dead man, and also part time hero and fighter.

However, none of these things matter, for today, Tao Ren is paying a visit to the Asakura Inn, along with his partner Bason. Actually, Ren, along with Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura, and their friends, Anna; Yoh's fiancée, Manta; Yoh's best friend, and others.

One of these others was one by the name of Tamao. She had pink hair, rosy eyes, and served the Asakura Family as a child. Currently, she was cleaning up in the kitchen, and Ren was sitting at the table drinking milk, while everyone else was doing something in other rooms.

Bason was hovering directly above Ren, so that the only way Ren would know he was there, was if someone told him or he looked directly up.

"Oh, hi guys!" exclaimed Hao cheerily as he walked into the kitchen. He snatched a candy bar off the counter and left the room, _"accidentally"_ dropping a piece of paper on his way out.

'What's this?' wondered Ren as he picked it up. He tilted his head as he read it. ' "Find out what your dream girl is like"? "Answer truthfully!" Alright then…' Ren pulled out a pen and began to answer the questions.

_Question One: Would your dream girl be like you?_

**No. She would be kind, beautiful, loving, and sweet.**

_Question Two: Name a color. Any color._

Ren looked up and saw Tamao humming a tune while scrubbing the dishes.

**Pink.**

_If you answered Pink or Purple for the last question, go to 4. If not, go to 5._

_Question 4: Would your dream girl wear make up?_

**No. Tamao is beautiful the way she is, they way her pink hair and eyes**

Ren blinked slowly. Where did _that_ come from? He looked up at Tamao and looked at her. Well, it wasn't a lie. She _was_ gorgeous. And…

Ren shook his head and crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. The fact was, he had been crazy about Tamao for some time now. He always stayed back in the kitchen for milk to watch her, alone and while she couldn't suspect anything.

* * *

Hao smacked his forehead. That fake test didn't make Ren work up his courage! He turned to Yoh, who shrugged.

"Baka…" muttered Hao. "This won't work. And I have decided that I cannot be bribed!"

And with that, Hao stormed off to his and Macchi's room.

"Yoh, Tamao has been sad recently. You set her and Ren up by tomorrow night or it's the floor and not our comfy futon for you." said Anna with a smirk, knowing how much Yoh loved "cuddle time". She was so evil… And she LOVED IT! She also loved "cuddle time", but she was willing to sacrifice.

* * *

Ren got up abruptly as soon as Tamao put the last plate away, turned off the sink, and began to dry her hands. He left his milk glass as he always did, so he could get in the other and look inconspicuous by the time she finished.

He headed to the guest room he stayed in, and slid the door open. He stepped inside, and slid the door shut. He walked to the desk and sat down, pulling out a piece of paper, and a pen.

He began writing. He had never been one for journals, but that little quiz had stirred something inside him. He was going to burst if he didn't tell someone, and writing it down was close enough, and no one would find out and tell her, in turn shattering the hopes he knew would never happen, but he could live off of.

_Dear… Piece of Paper that no one shall ever read. _

_I am Tao Ren. The contents of this piece of paper, you, shall be known to _no one_. If the contents of this paper are being read by anyone other then myself, Tao Ren, if I find out who you are, you will suffer if you speak of this or treat me any differently. _

_The purpose of this "letter" (as it shall now be referred) is to explain some feelings of mine. Yes, I have feelings. It all started four years ago, when Yoh became the Shaman King. _

_Yoh and Anna got married and got an extension on the inn. It became a small mansion of sorts, and I decided to move in with them, as did the Ainus, Jun and Bailong, that green boy and his "holy iron maiden" girlfriend, the bokuto guy, the midget, Yoh's crazy evil twin Hao and his "back form the dead, but not a zombie" girlfriend, and finally, Tamao._

_I was taking a test, to determine my dream girl, and from henceforth, the girl who I _do_ care for shall be known as "Pink"._

_Why no three word insults, no comments? Simple, you see… I can't. I could never bring myself to insult her once I moved in. And that is where it all started. I couldn't figure out why for the first year, I was very confused. I wondered why I started at her, and felt a strange emotion running through me as I did so. Contentment? Happiness? _

_No, I, Tao Ren, the greatest shaman to ever exist, had fallen in love. _

I will explain my feelings. When I look at Pink, and in the rare moments where our hands brush the other's at dinner, or when I look into her red pink eyes… I just feel complete. Happy. When I saw her pining over Yoh, I wanted to comfort her. I didn't of course, because I would get rejected. I don't want that, I'm fine with living with false dreams. After all, my family did so for years, though their dreams were of revenge, while mine are of a life, a love, with Pink.

_Pink is kind, she is adorably (ugh… If I wasn't talking about Pink, I would detest the word) shy, she is kind, caring, and sweet. She cooks for everyone, and always has to have leftovers and doesn't mind, she does so much, and no one thanks her. Not really anyway. She deserves so much mor_

"Damn… Warm… Milk…" groaned Ren as his eyes drooped shut and he fell to sleep, and most likely, dream of Tamao. I mean _cough_ **Pink**_ cough_.

Bason would have grinned had his ball form had a mouth, like Amidamaru.

"This is perfect…" chuckled Bason, hovering over the sleeping Tao he was partners with.

Bason went through the walls to Jun's room, who was chatting (_couch _**flirting**_ couch_) with Bailong.

"Jun-sama!" exclaimed Bason. Jun and Bailong looked up.

"Yes Bason?" questioned Jun.

"Ren wrote down his feelings and he didn't put the paper away! Get Tamao in there!" exclaimed Bason. "I can't do it, it would look too suspicious… And Ren is the only one who doesn't know she reciprocates his feelings!"

"Well then, it's about time little Ren found some happiness. I'll be back Bailong…" Jun stood up and gave a small wave to her lover and walked off.

* * *

Tamao froze, she heard Jun, giggling on the way, slip out of her room. She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She had been heartbroken after Yoh, and she started slowly liking his Chinese rival, Ren.

The fact was, she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to pretend Jun hadn't walked in giggling and told her that. Because she would walk into Ren's room, and get her heartbroken. _Again_.

"You should go!" chirped Ponchi.

"Yeah! Go!" exclaimed Conchi. Tamao sighed and shook her head.

"Jun was probably wrong…" stammered Tamao.

"GO!" yelled the two spirits.

"Fine…" said Tamao sadly, preparing for the worst. She left her room quietly and headed to Ren's room. She took a deep breath and slid the door open. She smiled when she saw Ren sleeping. However, he was leaning on an odd piece of paper. She walked over, and picked it up.

Smiling, she read it, not expecting anything. When Tamao finished reading, she dropped the paper and shook Ren awake.

"Stop… My milk…" mumbled Ren as he woke up. Then he looked at Tamao and fell off his chair. "What are you doing here Tamao-chan?"

"I read this…" said Tamao, picking up the paper. Ren paled and looked down. "What's wrong Ren-kun?"

"Well, you're smart. You figured it out." Said Ren sadly, as he felt his dreams shatter. In fact, the dream he had been having. They were married, small pink headed children running around. She was probably going to say she loved Horo Horo with his luck.

"Well, you love a girl like me named Pink." Said Tamao with a giggle. Ren blinked as Tamao continued. "Which is too bad…"

"Huh…? Why?" asked Ren, totally oblivious, too lost in thought.

"Well…" stammered Tamao. She was losing her small amount of courage that had allowed her to start this little game, now if she could finish it. "I've wanted to do this for a while."

Tamao used all her courage and pulled Ren by his pointy hair into both of their first kisses. Ren reacted immediately, and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, they reluctantly separated. Both wearing huge smiles on their faces, with embraced and pulled apart.

"So… I'm adorable am I?" giggled Tamao. Ren nodded.

"You knew the whole time?" asked Ren with a smirk.

"Yes…" said Tamao. Ren smiled, and they kissed again.

Hao and Yoh high fived from the doorway of Ren's room as they stepped away, while the new couple fell on the bed, kissing each other senseless. Jun smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, and Bason's glowing eyes were sparkling. Jun and Bason were happy for Ren, after all he had been through, he finally had something out of it all.

Love.

**_END_**

* * *

**Sevetenks: Yah. Nother Shaman King fic done. Please review, and read my other 2 Shaman King fics. (so far)**

**Hika-chan: See ya later!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
